Tyrannosaurus Sex
Tyrannosaurus Rex was an extinct species of carnivorous dinosaur that existed from 68-65 million years ago. It is one of the most popular dinosaurs. It will appear in dinosaur simulator the movie presumingly as the main antagonist. Appearence The T-rex is light black and covered with darker black feathers. On said feathers are even darker stripes. It's underbelly, legs, and arms do not have said feathers. It also has red irises. On the back of it's neck are feathers/quills potruding out. It has things above it's eyes. The one shown in the picture is a juvenile. Trivia *Originally the juvenile shown was going to be an adult as Derpythetroll16 was drawing it, but he realized it looked similar to the juvenile T-rex from the lost world jurassic park, so he decided to make it a juvenile. *T-rex originally was going to be scaly, it was going to have a red head with a dark body, but Derpythetroll16 decided to be innovative and give it feathers, similar to Dinosaur Simulator and (formerly)Era of Terror. *It also originally was going to be brown when Derpythetroll16 decided to give it feathers but he didn't have any brown colored pencils so he settled for black. *It also quite possible that they used crow/raven/blackbird dna to fill in the gaps, this is because birds contrary to popular belief are actually dinosaurs, and this would explain the T-rex's black colorization and ravens have been considered to be associated with or symbolize death, which would apparently foreshadow the fact that there are consequences when you bring back and try to handle an 7-14 ton carnivorous animal with a bite that can make a bone explode. However since crows, ravens, and blackbirds can fly, and dinosaurs didn't fly (atleast the T-rex), a black flightless bird would be a better subsitute, for example some chickens have black feathers. Errors *It's unlikely that a T-rex had red irises, not many animals have red irises, the only animals that have red irises, are red eye tree frogs and albino animals (and the T-rex's colorization is the oppossite of albino), it's quite possible, they used frog dna (more specifically red eye tree frog dna) to fill in the gaps similar to Jurassic Park, except if that was the case, T-rex wouldn't have feathers, it wouldn't even be scaly, it would have smooth skin similar to that of a frog, and it wouldn't be black, since red eye tree frogs are green not black, and it would have a prehensile tongue (although not all frogs have prehensile tongues or tongues to begin with, but red eyed tree frogs do have prehensile tongues, however although the picture doesn't show the T-rex with a prehensile tongue it doesn't mean that the T-rex doesn't have one) also it would be stupid if they did since frogs are not related to dinosaurs. T-Rex may or may not have been warm blooded contrary to popular believe and frogs are cold blooded. *While T-rex being black isn't out of the realm of possiblity, it's unknown how it would blend in to hunt dinosaurs, since natural enviroments usually aren't black. It's quite possible T-rex was a nocturnal dinosaur or both dinurnal and nocturnal, at day it scavenged off of corpses and ignored live prey, and at night it transformed into a killing machine and attacked dinosaurs, using it's black colorization to blend in with the night. Or it's prey was just colorblind.